Dzisiejsza młodzież
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Ostrzeżenia: kilka brzydkich słów gdzieniegdzie. Nadmiar drożdżówek i pączków. Rozważania nad "tą dzisiejszą młodzieżą", a więc obfita perspektywa starszego (nieco) pokolenia, oceniającego to (nieco) młodsze. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni...


Ostrzeżenia: kilka brzydkich słów gdzieniegdzie.  
Nadmiar drożdżówek i pączków.  
Rozważania nad "tą dzisiejszą młodzieżą", a więc obfita perspektywa starszego (nieco) pokolenia, oceniającego to (nieco) młodsze.  
Zostaliście ostrzeżeni...

 **Dzisiejsza młodzież**

Dzisiejsza młodzież była – co tu dużo mówić – beznadziejna. Ogura Makoto, właściciel stoiska z egzotycznymi, europejskimi wypiekami, wiedział to z przeświadczenia, z doświadczenia i bez wątpienia. W nadmorskiej scenerii ta cała młodzież przelewała się od krańca do krańca nadmorskiego bulwaru w drepczących tępo stadach, porykujących zwierzęco grupach albo nudnych gromadkach, karnie ustawionych według starszeństwa. Ci młodzi ludzie, paranoicznie sztywni, natarczywie agresywni, bezdusznie skalkowani z okładek tabloidów, niehonorowo rozwydrzeni – jedna wielka beznadzieja. Pan Ogura, jak nakazywał tytułować się kurierom, dowożącym z piekarni pachnące blachy ciastek, nie był może jeszcze aż tak wiekowy, by z perspektywy dziesięcioleci ocenić różnice pokoleniowe. Nie trzeba było jednak być Matuzalemem, aby dostrzec, że dzisiejsza młodzież do pięt nie dorastała młodzieży dawniejszej. Choćby, powiedzmy, kilka lat wstecz, czyli za młodych dni samego Makoto. Cóż to były za piękne czasy! Wtedy młodzież była prawdziwie młodzieżowa, pełna nadziei i potencjału na przyszłość. A dzisiaj młodzi ludzie włóczyli się bez celu albo marnowali zapał na porywy mody i bezsensowną pseudomuzykę. W grupy dobierali się według metek na obuwiu, a o prawdziwej przyjaźni, wspólnym wysiłku, więziach i braterstwie może gdzieś tam słyszeli jednym uchem od swoich pradziadków. Ogura Makoto gniewnie podrapał się po uchu, zostawiając na nim smugę mąki. Po co im młodość w ogóle, tym skrojonym jak klony od linijki, bezideowym tchórzom? Podbudowywali swoje wątłe ego bandyckimi rozróbami, zakrzykiwali dziko świat, byle tylko nie zaryzykować żadnych ambitnych, wymagających dyscypliny i determinacji wyzwań. Nie umieli rozmawiać ze sobą nawzajem, tylko z telefonami, komputerami, tabletami. Żal było na nich patrzeć, kiedy tak pojawiali się i znikali z pola widzenia, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych trwałych wrażeń prócz niesmaku i litości. Rozpychali się łokciami, żeby tylko dać się zauważyć – a i tak nikt nie zapamiętywał ich twarzy. Z rozpaczliwą, pustą brawurą wpadali w cudzą przestrzeń i kaleczyli, targali, rozbijali, atakowali – nadaremno. Dzisiejsza młodzież nie budziła ani szacunku, ani sympatii i nawet sprzedawca europejskich bułek bardzo nad tym faktem bolał. Ot, choćby dzisiaj. Najpierw minęła go grupa licealistów, odprasowanych i sztywnych w swoich mundurkach z tarczą szkoły. Tęskne i wygłodniałe spojrzenia młodych upewniły pana Ogurę, że jego towar - krągłe drożdżówki z owocami, kruszonka i lukier - nikogo nie pozostawi obojętnym. Jednak żaden z licealistów nie odważył się zatrzymać przy straganie i sięgnąć po wymarzoną bułkę. Kilka lękliwych łypnięć na lidera grupy i cały zapał zgasł razem z resztkami nadziei. Jeszcze by im się krawatki poplamiły okruchami ze słodkiego sera – a to już by była katastrofa! Niedługo po nich obok lady przemaszerowało kilku bezczelnych pseudo-delikwentów w rozchełstanych bluzach. Krzywo ufarbowane grzywki wzbudziły uśmiech sympatii Makoto, który w swoich szkolnych czasach zafundował rodzicom atak nerwicowy, a sobie złoto – zielone pasemka. Jednak te chłopaki stanowczo za często popatrywały na siebie nawzajem w poszukiwaniu poparcia, jakby żaden z nich nie miał dość kręgosłupa, żeby podejmować własne decyzje. Rozedrgane nerwowo łapy pchali brutalnie w towar na straganach, z głupawym rechotem miętosząc szaliki, psując nakręcane żaby i podkradając przekąski. Makoto zmrużył oczy i sięgnął do przenośnego piecyka po rozgrzany widelec. Długi trzonek pozwalał łatwo manewrować orężem, a drapnięcie gorącymi zębami po paluchach złodziejaszków gwarantowało dotkliwe oparzenia. Ale na tych żałosnych pozerów wystarczył sam widok groźnego narzędzia. Łypnęli spode łba, wypluli kilka obelg i szerokim łukiem okrążyli ladę pełną drożdżówek. Sprzedawca odprowadził ich ponurym spojrzeniem. Za jego czasów ciułało się grosiki tygodniami, żeby pójść z kumplami na festiwalowy jarmark. Przewędrowywali kramy, objadali się zapiekanymi jabłkami i paskami kalmarów, z nabożnym szacunkiem macali egzotyczne zabawki i tekstylia. A kiedy już wszyscy w bandzie opróżnili kieszenie z ostatnich grosików, kupowało się za nie los na loterię, wygrywało się kolejnego, odrażająco różowego miśka, a następnie z odrazą i ulgą wręczało się go zachwyconej darem starszych kolegów siostrzyczce kościstego Hideakiego.

Rodzice Hideakiego zwykle darowywali im wtedy jeszcze parę monet na rybne szaszłyki.

A kiedy już byli doszczętnie i zupełnie zbankrutowani, wędrowali między kramami dla czystej przyjemności z kolorów, chaosu i hałasu, wystawiali na czoło grupy Kiyoshiego z jego wielkimi, gwieździstymi oczami i rzewnym rumieńcem, a pan Ashikaga od słodkich kulek albo pani Fujioka od pikantnych rybek litowali się nad całą bandą i napychali im kieszenie przekąskami. Może to i niezbyt chwalebny proceder – ale pod koniec dnia Makoto i jego kumple byli obżarci i szczęśliwi, a sprzedawcy na festiwalu zadowoleni i pełni sympatii dla wesołej młodzieży. Nikt na nikogo jakoś nie patrzył spode łba i nie było odganiania pogrzebaczem – oprócz pani Nakamury, która na ostatni jesienny festiwal przywoziła tajemnicze przedmioty poowijane w jedwab, zapraszała pod haftowany daszek tylko dorosłych, a młodszych odganiała, wywijając inkrustowanym sznurem.

Ci, którzy zdołali przekonać resztę bandy, że zdołali się wśliznąć za parawan i obejrzeć te zakazane artefakty, przechodzili oczywiście do podwórkowej legendy.

Makoto uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale zaraz sposępniał. Gdzie się podziała ta bezgraniczna przyjaźń i nieustana, radosna rywalizacja? Dzisiejsza młodzież potrafiła się tylko kopiować albo ślepo nienawidzić. Ot, choćby tych dwóch krzykaczy. Długonogi, czarnowłosy ponurak i rudowłosy wiercipięta wbiegli na bulwar z bocznej uliczki. Chyba się ścigali – czarnowłosy dobiegł pierwszy, ale rudzielec ostro następował mu na pięty, co przy tej różnicy wzrostu było nie lada osiągnięciem: chłopak był niski i drobny, a jego kolega musiał być o dobre piętnaście centymetrów wyższy, do tego solidniej zbudowany. Obaj zatrzymali się jak wryci, widząc tłumy przechodniów, różnokolorowe stoiska i dzieci biegające z wiatraczkami. Wyższy skrzywił się, skwaszony i niezadowolony. Niższy od razu za to się rozpromienił, chłonąc z entuzjazmem barwy i dźwięki festiwalu. Rozrzucił ręce w geście zachwytu i zaczął wskazywać koledze rozmaite atrakcje. Ten jednak nadął się i jeszcze bardziej usztywnił, wzruszył pogardliwie ramionami i, nadal skrzywiony, odwrócił się plecami do towarzysza. Najwyraźniej zamierzał odejść, z nim czy bez niego. Rudy szarpnął go za łokieć z oburzoną miną i zaczął mu coś gwałtownie wykładać, ciągnąc go w stronę najbliższych kramów. Czarnowłosy, zacięty i niechętny, gromił go wściekłym spojrzeniem i odsuwał, dał się jednak wyciągnąć na deptak. Przeszli w ten sposób kilka metrów, szturchając się, przekrzykując i kłócąc.

\- Patrz! Patrz! Mają tu takie małe-małe karuzelki ze wstążkami! One się obracają jak na nie dmuchnąć! Patrz!

\- Czy ty masz pięć lat, durniu?! Podnieca cię dmuchanie na wstążeczki?! Zostaw mnie w spokoju i pozwól mi trenować!

\- Jesteś taką zimną rybą! A tu są rybne szaszłyki w tempurze! Patrz, dają do nich krabowe chipsy na przegryzkę!

\- Dopiero jedliśmy obiad! Napchasz się tym śmieciowym żarciem i nie doskoczysz do piłki! A wtedy cię zabiję, durniu!

\- Jesteś taki sztywny, że powinieneś się przerzucić na grę w golfa! Tam potrzebują kijów! A tu są babeczki z masą tsubuan!

\- Babeczki?! Gdzie… Uch! Ty durniu! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Są ważniejsze rzeczy od… Babeczki z masą tsubuan?!

\- Nie zasłużyłeś na babeczkę, ty cyniku!

\- Odwal się, durniu!

\- Ty kiju do golfa!

\- Ty szczeniacki psychopato!

Zwolnili kroku, wściekli, gotowi natychmiast skoczyć sobie do gardeł. Makoto zmrużył oczy. Bijatyka tak blisko jego lady mogła się skończyć dziesiątkami bułek utytłanych w ulicznym kurzu. Jeśli trzeba będzie sypnąć mąki na te skretyniałe ofiary wścieklizny… Sięgnął po pojemnik, bo obaj młodzi narwańcy już, już sięgali do siebie pięściami. Ale – właśnie w tym momencie je zobaczyli. I na małą chwilę zaniemówili.

Rudy przemówił pierwszy.

\- Dro-żu-ki? – odczytał z wysiłkiem napis na straganie.

\- Dro-dżul-ki – poprawił go z wyższością kolega.

\- Dro-żul-ki , poczaki, europejskie ciastka! – rudzielec triumfalnie, choć jednak błędnie, odczytał połowę szyldu. Obaj postąpili o krok do przodu, zapatrzeni w oszołomieniu na rząd cudownie pięknych, krągłych pyszności. Brzegi miały obramowane warkoczem z apetycznej kruszonki, a pośrodku każdej z bułek kusił złocistym, soczystym blaskiem dorodny plaster brzoskwini. Patrzyli na to przez chwilę – a potem, jak na dany sygnał, spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

\- Sugawara-san!

Makoto aż musiał zamrugać. Konflikt i niechęć, które jeszcze przed momentem aż parowały z obu gniewnych rywali, jakby rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Patrzyli na siebie w pełnym porozumieniu, a mimo różnicy wzrostu, wydawało się, że ów wyższy nagle wcale nie patrzy z góry, a niższy nie musi zadzierać do niego głowy: spotkali się wzrokiem gdzieś pośrodku, jak równy z równym.

\- Sugawara-san zapomniał swojego bento! – przypomniał rudemu czarnowłosy.

\- Powiedział, że kupi sobie coś na mieście – przytaknął rudzielec.

\- Na pewno zapomni! – w głosie wysokiego chłopaka brzmiała głęboka nagana i… rozbawienie?

\- Daichi-san chciał pójść na samą przystań, zobaczyć żaglówki! A tam nie ma kiosków z jedzeniem! – mały aż zadygotał z przerażenia na myśl o takiej pustyni. Przez chwilę młodzieńcy kiwali głowami w pełnym porozumieniu, a potem przenieśli wzrok na przekąski. Ciepły, złoto-pomarańczowy odcień brzoskwini, obramowany srebrnobiałym paskiem kruszonki, rzeczywiście cieszył oczy, ale, zdziwił się Makoto, czy naprawdę aż tak…?

\- Suga-san! – oznajmił rzewnie rudzielec i triumfalnie wskazał palcem najapetyczniejszą brzoskwinię w całym stadzie.

\- To jest dro-dżul-ki dla niego – przytaknął natychmiast czarnowłosy.

\- Drożdżówki! – odezwał się z naciskiem Ogura. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Drożuki? – powtórzył z rewerencją.

\- Drożówki! – podchwycił drugi.

\- Drożdżówki. Droż-dżów-ki! – przeliterował sprzedawca.

\- Drożdżówki! – powtórzyli unisono i obaj rozpromienili się triumfem. Zaczęli przeszukiwać kieszenie dresów, wygrzebywać pojedyncze monety – rudzielec wystawił ręce ze swoimi pieniędzmi, a jego towarzysz dołożył do nich swoje i zaczął je starannie przeliczać. Spojrzeli na etykiety z cenami i miny im się wydłużyły.

\- Nie zabrałem portfela z klubu… Źle się biega z pełnymi kieszeniami – mruknął wyższy, z miną znowu skrzywioną – ale tym razem raczej miał ochotę sobie samemu przywalić w czoło.

\- Mój został w drugiej bluzie, niedobrze nosić pieniądze w obcym mieście. – Mniejszy z promiennego wulkanu energii w sekundę zmienił się w tragiczny kłębek rozpaczy.

\- Głupi, głupi, głupi! – Brunet palnął się od serca w ucho. Obaj zapatrzyli się smutno w całkiem pokaźną kupkę monet. Ogura znowu się zdziwił. Z pewnością nazbierali dość pieniędzy na drożdżówkę dla tego jakiegoś… Sugiwary?

\- Sugawara-san, to jedna. Kapitan Daichi, druga. Tanaka-san odpada. – Czarnowłosy zaczął wyliczać na palcach.

\- Ale Azumane-san! I Nishinoya-sempai. To już cztery! – podpowiedział mu rudy.

\- Tsukishimie nie kupuję drożdżulki! – zastrzegł natychmiast jego towarzysz, a na czole pojawiła mu się groźna zmarszczka.

\- Ale Yamaguchi zasłużył na drożdżulki! A jak Tsukishima nie dostanie, Yamaguchi odda mu swoją! – Rudzielec aż pokręcił głową nad takim poświęceniem. Wysoki skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Może… - rozejrzał się krytycznie po straganie – Takie mniejsze… Poczi?

\- Pączki! – podsunął mu Ogura, coraz bardziej zainteresowany. Najwyraźniej do wykarmienia była jakaś większa banda. Czyżby jednak ci młodzi myśleli o kimś poza samymi sobą?

\- Wystarczy nam na drożdżuki dla Sugi i Daichiego. Dwa poczki dla Tsukkiego i Yamaguchiego, a Nishinoya-sempai i Asahi-san… - Rudzielec zmierzwił sobie czuprynę, zafrasowany.

\- Jeśli Asahi-san nie dostanie drożdżulki, Nishinoya-sempai odda mu swoją i zabije nas – stwierdził rzeczowo jego towarzysz.

\- Ale jeśli Nishinoya nie dostanie drożdżuki… To… To… - Niski chłopak był na krawędzi łez. – Nishinoya-sempai musi dostać drożdżuki! To on jest naszym Aniołem Stróżem! Ale Asahi-san też musi dostać drożdżuki! On jest naszym Asem!

\- Może… Po pół drożdżulki? Albo te… Amerykanki?

\- Amerykanki? – Rudy popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na wskazywane przez kolegę przekąski. – Ale tam jest napisane, że to europejskie ciastka?

Obaj jak na komendę przenieśli oskarżycielski wzrok na sprzedawcę, łypiąc na niego podejrzliwie, jakby wykryli spisek geograficzno-polityczno-piekarniczy na szeroką skalę. Makoto ogarnął wzrokiem postawę swoich osobliwych klientów – bok przy boku, solidnie wsparci o siebie nawzajem, gotowi ramię w ramię zmierzyć się z każdym wrogiem.

Oczywiście, natychmiast skapitulował.

\- Amerykanki to tylko taka nazwa. A do dwóch drożdżówek daję dziś trzecią gratis.

Ooo-ho. Rudy aż podskoczył z zachwytu i – klepnął stragan po daszku?! Mały miał niezły wyskok! Jego wysoki towarzysz zatarł z zadowoleniem ręce – czoło mu się wygładziło, a uwolniona od skrzywienia twarz promieniowała iście królewską aprobatą.

\- Więc! – Wysypali monety na ladę przed sprzedawcą. – Poprosimy to drożdżywki, to złoto-białe, dla Sugi.

\- A dla Daichiego… Takie ze śliwkami, Daichi-san uwielbia śliwki.

\- Dwa puczki, takie śmieszne, o, takie.

\- Te są z lukrem! – pouczył ich Makoto, skrywając uśmiech i zatykając dłonie za pasek fartucha. Miał stanowczo za wielką ochotę poczochrać ich obu po głowach, a przynajmniej w wypadku pełnego godności czarnowłosego młodziana mogłoby się to skończyć pokąsaniem.

\- A to, o, to?! – dopytywał się rudzielec, wskazując dziesięć różnych bułek naraz. – Czy to kalmar?!

\- Rabarbar! – oznajmił ze swadą pan Ogura – i nawet udało mu się nie zająknąć na obcym słowie.

\- Ruburar?! - wyszeptał z szacunkiem chłopak.

\- Raburrar! – powtórzył drugi, wywarkując każdą sylabę jak wyzwanie do walki.

\- To brzmi jak bułka prawdziwego wojownika! – stwierdził rudy.

\- Poprosimy drożulki z raburraru dla Nishinoyi-sempai! – zażądał władczo czarnowłosy, delektując się każdym słowem egzotycznej nazwy.

\- To będzie trzecia gratis do tamtych dwóch! – Jego niższy kolega nie posiadał się z radości. – I jeszcze możemy kupić jedną! Asahi-san… Hmmm. Nie ruburar.

Wyższy obejrzał badawczo długi rząd bułek.

\- Te wyglądają… Nieszkodliwie – ocenił, wskazując na bok. Makoto pokiwał głową.

\- Drożdżówki ze słodkim serem. Znakomite!

\- Ach! – Rudzielec zachwycił się i znowu podskoczył aż do dachu. – Ser jest dobry dla sporowców! To coś w sam raz dla Asa!

\- I każdy dostanie bułkę – podsumował brunet. – Trzeba je zaraz zanieść do klubu!

Każdy? Makoto aż pokręcił głową. Naprawdę nawet przez chwilę nie pomyśleli, żeby kupić coś i dla siebie?

\- Dwa pączki, cztery drożdżówki. Zgadza się. – Zgarnął monety z lady. – A do każdych dwóch drożdżówek dodajemy trzecią. To znaczy, że należy wam się jeszcze jedna gratis.

Wlepili w jego wzrok, w którym kiełkowała identycznie rozbrajająca nadzieja.

\- Ale… Przecież tamta czwarta już była gratis? – zmartwił się rudy, niespokojnie i pożądliwie popatrując na dżemowe drożdżówki.

\- Zapłaciliśmy tylko za trzy drożulki! Nie możemy przyjąć dodatkowego gratisa! – uniósł się dumą brunet. A Ogura Makoto znienacka wychylił się ponad ladą i zawiesił nad barwną parką klientów swoje szerokie bary zapaśnika i posępne spojrzenie doświadczonego handlowca.

\- Ja chyba wiem lepiej, jak sprzedawać, co?! Jazda, wybierać mi drożdżówkę, bo wstrzymujecie kolejkę!

Oczywiście, póki co nikogo poza tymi chłopakami przy straganie nie było, ale bez dalszej dyskusji rzucili się wybierać przekąskę.

\- Ja chcę z dżemem!

\- Mowy nie ma! Weźmiemy takie czarne!

\- Ale dżem…

Nastroszyli się i stanęli twarzą w twarz, gotowi do walki, ale Makoto czym prędzej podsunął im rozwiązanie.

\- Są i mieszane! O, proszę, dżemowo-makowe.

Spojrzeli podejrzliwie na wskazaną bułkę, potem na siebie nawzajem. Przez chwilę wydawać się mogło, że bardziej od bułek i nadzienia interesuje ich raczej okazja do kolejnej sprzeczki, ale w końcu pokiwali głowami.

\- Mogę wam od razu przekroić i zapakować w serwetkę na wynos – zaproponował sprzedawca. Ten pomysł od razu im się spodobał – prawie wleźli na ladę, przyglądając się z szalonym zainteresowaniem, jak Ogura przygotowuje długi nóż do chleba i przymierza się do drożdżówki.

\- Nie tak! – zakrzyknęli jednogłośnie. Makoto zmarszczył brwi. Zamierzał rozkroić bułkę na dwoje, pozostawiając jednemu nadzienie makowe, a drugiemu dżem. Czy nie tak miało być…?

\- Na równe połowy! – pouczył go po królewsku brunet.

\- Ja chcę pół czarnego też! Po połowie pan przekroi! – ekscytował się rudzielec.

\- Aaa. – Rozbawiony, Makoto przypasował nóż do drożdżówki w taki sposób, żeby każda połówka miała trochę maku i trochę dżemu. – Jak mawiają Europejczycy… Voila'!

Z namaszczeniem wręczył każdemu z klientów jego połówkę, zapakowaną w papierową serwetkę, a resztę umieścił w papierowej torbie, którą błyskawicznie przejął czarnowłosy chłopak. Obaj skłonili się przed panem Ogurą, podziękowali, wyprostowali grzbiet i odeszli. Po pół kroku już wbijali zęby w swoje połówki drożdżówki i ostro szturchali się łokciami.

\- Ja chcę nieść torbę!

\- Zgnieciesz albo zgubisz, durniu! Ja tu jestem rozgrywającym, ja rządzę torbą!

\- Jak je zmrozisz wzrokiem, będą niejadalne! Założę się, że szybciej je dostarczę niż ty!

\- Eeeej! Nie łykaj jak indyk, durniu, zadławisz się! Eeeeej! Gdzie lecisz, jeszcze nie startujemy! Falstart! Czekaj na mnie!

Zniknęli w zaułkach, a Makoto długo uśmiechał się pod nosem. Dzisiejsza młodzież potrafiła być jednak pełna niespodzianek! W pogodnym rozbawieniu pogawędził z sąsiadką, sprzedającą pluszaki, sprzedał dziesięć pączków zaaferowanej matce z gromadką uplamionych jagodowymi babeczkami dzieci, potem kilka drożdżówek objętej namiętnie parze świeżo zaręczonych turystów. W tle przewijało się sporo młodzieży, na którą sprzedawca pieczywa patrzył z mniejszym już niż o poranku krytycyzmem.

Aż do chwili, kiedy przed jego stoiskiem zjawił się następny klient.

Makoto z zadowoleniem przekładał pączki z lukrem na lepiej widoczne z ulicy miejsce, kiedy padł na niego jakiś długi i chudy cień. Spojrzał – i aż się skrzywił: zimne, wzgardliwe spojrzenie, skoncentrowane wyłącznie na sprzedawcy, obojętna twarz, ani śladu uniesień, jakie normalni ludzie przeżywali nad stoiskiem z wypiekami. A więc – kontroler z biura obsługi festiwalowej? Ogura Makoto już-już jedną ręką sięgał po swoją licencję i dowody opłat targowych, kiedy nieco się zreflektował. Wzrost i marsowa mina dodawały nieznajomemu powagi, ale musiał być młody, nastoletni wręcz. Raczej nie nadawałby się na urzędnika – czego więc chciał? Tkwił bez ruchu przed ladą, wpatrując się w sprzedawcę bez jednego mrugnięcia zza okularowych szkieł. Ogura wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się od tego dziwnego typa – po czym odkrył, że jego europejskie przysmaki przyciągają jednak jeszcze normalnych klientów.

\- Aaach, jakie piękne! Patrz, Tsukki! To są drożdżówki! – Pogodny, piegowaty młodzieniec nachylał się nad wypiekami, których nazwę wymówił najzupełniej bezbłędnie. – Pamiętasz, Tsukki, dwa lata temu na wyjeździe w góry, był taki sklepik! To są drożdżówki z owocami!

\- Tamten wyjazd był beznadziejny – skwitował wysoki chłopak nazwany Tsukkim. – Czemu miałbym pamiętać takie beznadziejne rzeczy? – Nadal nie raczył spojrzeć ani na swojego kolegę, ani na towar na ladzie.

\- Ooooj? – zmartwił się półgębkiem piegowaty brunet, zapatrzony z niegasnącym, ciepłym uśmiechem na drożdżówki seromakowe. – Przepraszam, Tsukki, nie chciałem ci przypomnieć żadnych przykrych przeżyć! Ale jadłeś wtedy codziennie cztery drożdżówki!

Blondyn w okularach wydął usta z obojętną niechęcią.

\- Same bzdury – podsumował. – Chcę stąd iść.

\- Oczywiście, Tsukki-chan! Już idziemy, tylko wybierzemy ci podwieczorek. Poprosimy… - Piegowaty sięgnął do kieszeni, wydobył samotny banknot i szybko oszacował ceny bułek. – To będzie… Oj. Starczy mi na cztery… Z truskawkami, a do tego takie inne... – Wskazał na mieszane drożdżówki ze śliwką i rabarbarem.

\- Będziecie mieć obfity podwieczorek – mruknął Makoto. Zimny wzrok blondyna nadal wbijał się nieruchomo gdzieś ponad lewym uchem sprzedawcy.

\- Kto dużo trenuje, ten dużo ciastek potrzebuje! – Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Ale to nadal za mało, za mało… Jedno dla Tsukkiego, jedno dla kapitana… Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi-san, Nishinoya-sempai… Ojjj… - Zmiął w palcach banknot, a uśmiech powoli spełzł z jego twarzy. Pokręcił głową. – Niedobrze, Tsukki. Zabraknie nam drożdżówek!

Jego towarzysz nie zaszczycił go ani spojrzeniem, ani komentarzem, skrzywiony i niezainteresowany. Makoto zmarszczył brwi. Więc jednak chociaż jeden z nich myślał o innych… A o sobie, niespodzianka, zupełnie nie pomyślał. Ogura podrapał się za uchem, pozostawiając kolejną smugę mąki. W zasadzie mógłby im zaproponować bułkę gratis. Jeśli dobrze widział nominał na banknocie, stać ich było rzeczywiście na cztery drożdżówki. Z gratisem mieliby pięć – chyba wystarczy dla całej bandy? Ale… Sprzedawca zagryzł wargi, mierząc wzrokiem blondyna, jego obojętne spojrzenie i pogardliwie wydęte usta. Ten egzemplarz zupełnie nie zasługiwał na darmową drożdżówkę, co to, to nie! A jego nakrapiany na twarzy przyboczny… Sądząc po kierunku spojrzeń, nawet, gdyby dać mu bułkę, natychmiast przeznaczyłby ją dla swojego kolegi. Błędne koło, uznał Makoto. Ale… Chwileczkę. Jeden wcale nie zasługiwał na bułkę – a drugi oddałby mu bez wahania swoją? Czy ktoś dzisiaj nie mówił czegoś zupełnie podobnego…?

Blondwłosy chłopak wydał z siebie lekceważące prychnięcie.

\- Wszystko to bzdury. A ty jesteś idiotą – oznajmił dobitnie.

\- Ojjj? – zmartwił się jego towarzysz. Wyglądał jednak na pogodzonego z losem idioty i przyzwyczajonego do obelg. – Wybacz, Tsukki. Co się stało?

\- Nie mów na mnie „Tsukki"! – warknął blondyn. – Idioto! Tu się patrz! – Nie odrywając wzroku od ściany, pokazał palcem na drugą stronę lady. Brunet natychmiast tam przeskoczył i aż się znowu rozpromienił.

\- Jakie piękne! Brzoskwinia! Kruszonka! Patrz, Tsukki! Taki pyszny środek, a dookoła ten biały wianuszek! Sugawara-san powinien dostać taką drożdżówkę! Masz całkowitą rację, Tsukki! Kupimy Sugawarze-san drożdżówkę z brzoskwinią!

Sugawara? To znowu brzmiało znajomo. Makoto zmrużył oczy, a wysoki blondas jeszcze bardziej się nasępił.

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi Suga! Pokazywałem ci drożdżówki z truskawkami. Idioto!

Tym razem wyzwisku zabrakło szczególnego przekonania, a jego adresat kiwał tylko pogodnie głową i obracał swój banknot nad drożdżówkami.

\- Jedna z brzoskwinią… Jedna z truskawkami… Komu by tu… Hinata będzie głodny… Może to drugie? Puuu-czki?

\- Pączki! – poprawił go z wyższością blondyn. – Nie pamiętasz? Były w tamtym sklepiku.

\- Jak miło, że pamiętasz, Tsukki-chan! – ucieszył się jego kolega. Okularnik oderwał w końcu wzrok od ściany i zgromił towarzysza wściekłym łypnięciem.

\- Wynosimy się stąd – oznajmił z obrzydzeniem. Odszedł o dwa kroki. A potem wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni portfel, wyłowił z niego banknot i, sięgając za siebie, wetknął go towarzyszowi w rękę. Ogura uniósł wysoko brwi, ale piegowaty nie wydawał się zdziwiony i błyskawicznie zamówił przekąski.

\- Truskawka, dla Tsukkiego. Brzoskwinia, dla Sugi. Daichi-san… Może śliwka? Mieszane dla Hinaty i Kageyamy… Te z dżemem i makiem wyglądają fajnie. Asahi… Serowa, ser dodaje mocy. Nishinoya-sempai… Ach! Jest rabarbar! Dla libero koniecznie rabarbar. I ósma… Co tu wybrać? Te zobaczyłem pierwsze… Śliwka z rabarbarem więc. I poprosimy osobno tę ostatnią, i tę z truskawkami też, zjemy je po drodze, nie wytrzymamy! Ach! Pięknie panu dziękujemy! Och, Tsukki, przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać! Ale miałeś świetny pomysł z tymi drożdżówkami!

Doskoczył do towarzysza, z błogim zadowoleniem tuląc do piersi papierową torbę pełną przekąsek i dwie drożdżówki zapakowane osobno w serwetki. Chłodne, niezadowolone spojrzenie spadło na niego z góry zza okularów – po piegowatej twarzy przemknęła błyskawicznie skrucha, zmartwienie, troska, pokora, żal, ale jakby tylko po powierzchni: gdzieś pod spodem pozostawała warstwa nienaruszalnego, ciepłego spokoju. Blondyn bez słowa odebrał towarzyszowi drożdżówkę, zajrzał pod serwetkę i zmarszczył nos.

\- Śliwka i rabarbar! – rzekł z niedowierzaniem. Jego czarnowłosy kolega nijak tego nie skomentował – uśmiechając się rzewnie, wetknął towarzyszowi w drugą rękę drożdżówkę z truskawkami, a swoją z pietyzmem pogłaskał po śliwce.

\- Lubisz obrzydliwe rzeczy – oznajmił mu z odrazą okularnik. Piegowaty nie odpowiedział – ugryzł kawałek z rabarbarem i z błogą miną starł sobie okruchy z kącika ust.

\- Idiota! – skwitował go blondyn. I ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę najbliższej przecznicy.

\- Idziemy stąd! Trzeba teraz zanieść te badziewia do klubu! – Wbił zęby w drożdżówkę i pochłonął ją w kilku kęsach. Jego niższy towarzysz dłużej celebrował swoją przekąskę, odgryzając po małym kawałeczku.

\- Naprawdę lubisz obrzydliwe rzeczy.

\- Naprawdę nie wszystko jest tak obrzydliwe, jak ci się wydaje, Tsukki.

\- Akurat.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki! Ale to prawda! A ja lubię… Lubię to, co lubię.

\- Idiota.

Znikli w zaułku. Makoto patrzył za nimi, kręcąc do samego siebie głową. Osobliwa para. A jeśli prawidłowo skojarzył ich wypowiedzi z wcześniejszymi klientami – wszyscy razem należeli do jakiejś naprawdę osobliwej bandy! Sprzedawca bułek zmarszczył brwi. Tamci wspomnieli o kapitanie i jakimś Asie, a teraz pojawiło się określenie…

Libero?

\- LIBERO ODPOWIADA ZA PIŁKĘ!

Wściekły wrzask rozległ się znienacka od strony stoiska z pluszakami. Makoto odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, zaskoczony. Jego oczom ukazał się kolejny osobliwy duet. Niziutki i drobniutki nastolatek, który wydawał się jednak zyskiwać dodatkowe centymetry dzięki najeżonej fryzurze i czupurnej postawie, pokrzykiwał i wymachiwał pięściami na swojego kompana, który dla odmiany miał ze dwa metry wzrostu, grzecznie spięte w koczek włosy i minę strwożonej sarenki.

\- Ja jestem odpowiedzialny za utrzymanie piłki w grze! I na pewno nie przepuszczę żadnej piłki! Ani się waż przejmować meczem, Asahi! Ani się waż czymkolwiek przejmować, ty głupi wielkoludzie! Przecież ja tam będę!

Wysoki chłopak pobladł i cofnął się o krok, rzucając na boki rozpaczliwe spojrzenia, jakby błagał rozstawione na ladzie miśki o ochronę.

\- Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny! – Właściciel drapieżnego jeża i farbowanej grzywki potrząsnął pięścią przed nosem towarzysza. – Ani się waż cykorzyć, Asahi! Jesteś Asem naszej drużyny! Przebijesz piłkę przez siatkę, a ja już jej przypilnuje, dopóki nie zdobędziemy punktu! Ja cię zawsze obronię, Azumane-san!

Chłopak mimo postury niedużego dziesięciolatka naprawdę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był zdolny obronić każdego przed dowolnym niebezpieczeństwem, od ogni piekielnych począwszy, a na deszczu smoły skończywszy. Dryblas tymczasem schował się za futrzaną żyrafą i z lękiem łypał na kolegę jednym przerażonym okiem.

\- Ja… Przepraszam, Noya! Wierzę w ciebie!

\- Eee tam! – Chłopak wzgardliwie machnął ręką. – We mnie nie trzeba wierzyć! Ja jestem niezatapialny! Ha! Ty weź i w siebie uwierz wreszcie, wielkoludzie!

Pobladła twarz za nakrapianą szyją żyrafy pokazywała wyraźnie, że jej właściciel gotów się zaraz rozpłakać.

\- Ja… Nie chcę cię zawieść, Nishinoya-san! Jesteś… Jesteś najwspanialszym libero!

\- No chyba! – stwierdził tenże libero z przekonaniem i zadowoleniem. – Więc najwyższy czas, żebyś i ty wziął się w garść! Masz mnie! A ja potrafię dokopać tej bandzie złamasów, którzy czekają na nas na tej plaży! Nie mają szans z Krukami Karasuno! Nie mają szans z Asem Karasuno! Słyszałeś, Asahi?! Nie mają z tobą szans!

Makoto uznał, że ten cały Asahi zdecydowanie nie wygląda na żadnego Asa. A w tej chwili marzył chyba tylko o tym, żeby zakopać się pod warstwą pluszaków i udawać, że w ogóle nie istnieje. Jego niewysoki towarzysz wziął się pod boki i popatrywał z niesmakiem na drżące ramiona kolegi.

\- Ani się waż przejmować, Asahi! Już ja cię ustawię do pionu! – oznajmił po raz kolejny. – Ciesz się, że Daichi cię nie widzi, bo tak by się wkurzył, że łubudu! – Nawet on sam zbladł trochę na taką myśl, zaś Asahi jakby zmalał o połowę i jeszcze się skulił.

\- Nie mów Daichiemu! – błagał żałośnie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał gniewne parsknięcie.

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Myślisz, że zrobiłbym ci coś takiego?! Wstydź się!

\- Wstydzę się…

\- Ty się nie wstydź, głupku, tylko się wreszcie pozbieraj! Nic nie powiem Daichiemu, sam sobie z tobą poradzę! Ha! Gdyby Tanaka przyjechał… Ech. I tak sobie z tobą poradzę! Jeszcze zobaczysz!

\- Ja to widzę, Noya… Ja ci wierzę… Ja się boję…

Chłopak nazwany Noyą złapał się za głowę i w rozpaczy zmierzwił sobie najeżone włosy.

\- Co ja z tobą mam, Asahi-san! A-zu-ma-ne! Ogarnij się! Już ja zaraz coś wymyślę dla ciebie. Zostaw te zabawki, pani ci każe zapłacić za miśka, jak się w niego rozpłaczesz! Masz kasę na miśka?!

\- Zostawiłem portfel w klubie… - zaszemrało zza żyrafy.

\- A ja zabrałem portfel! Ale wiele kasy to nie mam… Ale co by tu… Miśka ci nie kupię, one są dla dziewczyn i łyżwiarzy! A ty jesteś asem siatkówki! Zaraz ci… Ach!

Cisza, która znienacka zapadła, była dość szokująca po tych wszystkich pokrzykiwaniach. Podsłuchujący bezczelnie Makoto zamrugał - i natychmiast pojął, co się stało.

Libero – Noya? – zauważył drożdżówki. Zapatrzył się, zachwycony, a na jego twarzy rozkwitł dziki uśmiech, który rozjaśnił całą jego osobę jak olimpijski znicz z płomieniem grzywki na czubku.

\- Aha! Azumane Asahi! Zaraz cię postawimy na nogi!

Wysoki chłopak zadygotał i rozejrzał się gorączkowo, badając okolicę w poszukiwaniu nieznanego niebezpieczeństwa, które przyprawiło jego towarzysza o taki zachwyt. Oczywiście, natychmiast został przemocą wyciągnięty zza pluszaków i doprowadzony przed stragan z bułkami. Patrzył na nie z lekką ulgą – widocznie nie okazały się tak groźne, jak się obawiał.

\- Dzień dobry! Jakie fajowe! Jakie świetne! A są z limonką?! Są?!

\- Dzień dobry panom, dzień dobry. – Makoto skłonił głowę z udawaną powagą – rzekomy „As" natychmiast mu się odkłonił z grzecznym uśmiechem. Jego postawa błyskawicznie przeszła ze stadium „roztrzęsione dwa metry galarety" do „kulturalny młody człowiek o manierach dżentelmena". Widać było, że kojąca zwyczajność powitalnych rytuałów go wyraźnie uspokaja. Wyprostował się – i w tym momencie kosmyki włosów, wymykające się z naruszonego nieco koczka, spadły mu na czoło. Odgarnął je gwałtownie, niewiele to jednak pomogło. Zmierzwione nieco włosy, wielgachna sylwetka, wielkie bary – mógłby śmiało iść w konkury z pięściarzami gangu z osiedla na peryferiach miasteczka. Ale zatroskana mina i grzeczne maniery wskazywały, że ten miły, młody człowiek w ogóle nie lubi wdawać się w spory i – nie daj boże – konkurencje. Cóż więc to cielę boże robiło w tej ich niby drużynie, która, jak do tej pory wydedukował Ogura, musiała zajmować się jakimś sportem zespołowym?

Tymczasem młody pan Farbowana Grzywka przeskakiwał od końca do końca lady, wykrzykiwał zachwyty i wyrazy głębokiej aprobaty i wypytywał o owoce cytrusowe, nie czekając na odpowiedź sprzedawcy.

\- Patrz, Asie! To ci doda animuszu! Tego ci właśnie potrzeba! Drażulki z owocami! Gdyby tylko mieli limonkę! Ale, co tam! Nakarmimy cię porządną bułą i zaraz sobie przypomnisz, że jesteś mężczyzną! Ha! Już ja o ciebie zadbam jak trzeba!

\- Nie mogę za dużo jeść przed meczem, Nishinoya-kun… - Wielkolud spuścił oczy i rozłożył ręce. - Będziemy biegać po piasku i nie powinienem…

\- Już ty mi nie biegaj po boisku! – przerwał mu towarzysz, podskakując gniewnie w miejscu. – Ty się skup na siatce, a ja będę biegał za piłką! Od tego jestem! Hej, pszepana! Czółkiem! Co to jest, takie fajowe?

\- Drożdżówka z rabarbarem – odparł ze swadą Ogura Makoto i z przyjemnością obserwował, jak ten nieduży chłopaczek od samego entuzjazmu i zapału zdaje się rosnąć i przewyższać swojego kolegę.

\- Czy ty to słyszałeś, Azumane-san?! Drażulki z rabarabarabrem! To jest coś! To jest coś dla ciebie! To są bułki dla prawdziwego mężczyzny! To jest drażulka na wojennej ścieżce!

Wysoki chłopak zmierzył skądinąd niewinne wypieki przerażonym spojrzeniem i na wszelki wypadek odsunął się jak najdalej.

\- To ja już wolę takie! – Wskazał krągłe i niewinne z wyglądu drożdżówki z serem, pogodziwszy się najwyraźniej z faktem, że nie wymiga się od przekąski. Makoto skrył uśmiech za rozpostartą dłonią. Zdaje się, że ta pierwsza parka – czarnowłosy despota i rudy narwaniec – słusznie wybrała nadzienie dla tego swojego asa. Tymczasem drugi klient machał rękami jak wiatrak i podskakiwał nad rabarbarowym nadzieniem.

\- Asahi! Ty beznadziejny jesteś! Gdyby tylko Tanaka tu był, wzięlibyśmy rabrubaraburabr jak prawdziwi mężczyźni, i zrobilibyśmy sobie rytuał wejścia na wojenną ścieżkę! Te plażowe złamasy popamiętałyby nas na zawsze, i nasz raburabur! Ale z ciebie też zrobię mężczyznę, Asahi! Jesteś Asem Karasuno! Masz moc! No weźże się przełam, no!

As Karasuno rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie sprzedawcy i – nie czekając na jego przyzwolenie – złapał drożdżówkę z serem i osłonił się nią przed towarzyszem.

\- Ja chcę tę! – oznajmił mężnie i nieco żałośnie. A jego kolega znowu wziął się pod boki i – rozpromienił się pełnym aprobaty uśmiechem.

\- No! I to rozumiem! Wreszcie walczysz o swoje, Asahi! Nie dawaj sobie wleźć na głowę! Obronię twoje plecy z każdego kierunku, ale do tej twojej głupiej łepetyny nie sięgam! – Wbrew własnym słowom, podskoczył bez widocznego wysiłku i klepnął towarzysza w czubek głowy. – No! Zjesz dżażulkę i od razu poczujesz moc!

Przyjrzał się raz jeszcze wystawionym na ladzie pysznościom. Wyższy też się rozejrzał, zatrzymał spojrzenie na rządku drożdżówek z brzoskwinią - i aż mu błysnęło w oku.

\- Aj, ajajaj! Może powinniśmy kupić więcej drożdżówek! – Nagle zupełnie śmiało szturchnął drugiego chłopaka łokciem – obaj pochylili się z zainteresowaniem nad bułkami.

\- Jaka złociutka! Jaka słodziutka! I to takie dookoła, takie fajne, no! – wzruszał się libero.

\- Sugawara-san nie zabrał swojego bento! Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby był głodny! – As Karasuno zatarł ręce z energią rzeczywiście godną Asa. – Nakarmimy Sugę drożdżywkami!

Z pewnością udało mu się przeliterować nazwę ze znacznie lepszym akcentem, niż to czynił jego towarzysz, ale to chyba nie powinien być powód do zmartwień? Tymczasem, co bardzo zdziwiło Ogurę, niski chłopak złapał się za głowę z prawdziwą rozpaczą w oczach.

\- Sugawara-san! Daichi! Shouyou! Jak mogłem o nich nie pomyśleć?! – Targnął się za czuprynę, jakby chciał ją sobie wyrwać w ramach ekspiacji.

\- Kupimy bułki dla wszystkich! – As pospieszył z odsieczą i z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyłowił nieco tylko przymięty banknot. Przy pluszakach wypierał się wprawdzie posiadania pieniędzy, ale widocznie inwestowanie w lunch dla drużyny było jakimś świętym rytuałem dla tych wszystkich narwańców. A, niech tam! Makoto rzucił okiem na nominał – doskonale, wystarczy dla wszystkich. Więc… w czym problem? Musiał być jakiś problem, bo dziarski chłopak nagle jakby zmalał i skulił się w sobie.

\- Powinienem zawsze o nich myśleć. A nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałem! Zawiodłem Kruki Karasuno. – Szarpnął się za kieszeń z naszytymi symbolami, zapewne było to klubowe godło. Przygryzł wargi, zrozpaczony, ale jednocześnie, jak ocenił sprzedawca, zacięty i nadal gotów do walki.

\- Nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego! – zaprzysiągł solennie drożdżówkom z makiem. – Nie zawiodę was więcej! Co za wstyd…

Nagle na jego ramię spadła wielka łapa i ścisnęła równie pokrzepiająco co boleśnie.

\- Eeej, urwiesz mi rękę, wielkoludzie! Co…?

\- Ja – przerwał mu dobitnie towarzysz – jestem Asem Karasuno! Tak czy nie?!

\- Azumane! – chłopak w mgnieniu oka znowu cały się rozpromienił jak olimpijski znicz. – Jesteś najlepszy! Całe życie ci to powtarzam!

\- Jestem Asem Karasuno! – Wysoki pokiwał głową z taką determinacją, że aż mu się koczek zachybotał. – Jestem filarem drużyny! Więc – klepnął kolegę po plecach i, przestraszony, szybko schował rękę za plecami. – Więc nie odbieraj mi chleba! Mam zadanie! Jestem na pierwszej linii! To ja mam przebić piłkę!

\- Ty przebijesz każdą piłkę, Asahi! – Libero podskakiwał i wymachiwał rękami, przytakując gorliwie. – Tak ma być! Do lustra sobie to powtarzaj! Bo jak będziesz mazgaił, to cię zabiję!

Wysoki aż zadrżał, ale dzielnie utrzymał postawę.

\- Jestem Asem Karasuno, mam swoją rolę w drużynie i chcę ją pełnić jak najlepiej! Jestem – lękliwe spojrzenie na towarzysza – emmm… Duży jestem! Mam szerokie pole widzenia! I wypatrzyłem drożdżówki! Zrobiłem to, co do mnie należy!

\- To prawda! – przyznał natychmiast Farbowana Grzywka. Bez wahania rzucił się na przyjaciela i wyściskał go gdzieś w okolicy żeber, na co Asowi wyraźnie zmiękły kolana.

\- Nishinoya… - pociągnął nosem. Na co natychmiast oberwał sójkę w bok.

\- Nie mazać się! Walczyć! Jestem z ciebie dumny! Jesteś Asem! Zabiję cię, jak się będziesz mazał! Głupi wielkolud. Dzięki, no. Dziękuję. – Libero szturchnął towarzysza jeszcze raz łokciem, tym razem delikatnie. – A następnym razem i tak będę bardziej uważny. A ty następnym razem w ogóle nie będziesz się mazgaił! Umowa?!

\- Umowa! – zgodził się bez wahania wysoki chłopak i wystawił rękę, w którą drobniejsza dłoń towarzysza dziarsko – i mocno – wbiła „piątkę". – Auuuuajjj…

\- Już się mazgaisz, głupku? A, ja sobie i tak dam z tobą radę. – Uśmiech spod farbowanej grzywki błysnął jak zęby rekina. – No! To wybierajmy te buły! Oddam ci w klubie za połowę, jak przekopię plecak, teraz mam same grosze w kieszeniach.

\- Nie trzeba, Nishinoya-kun, nie trzeba…

\- Cicho tam! Jak mówię, że ci oddam, to ci oddam! Masz, od razu ci dołożę co mam! No!

Makoto dzielnie zdołał się powstrzymać od wyszczerzania zębów na dwóch uroczo kontrastowych siatkarzy. Już przedtem nie było wątpliwości, że ta ichnia drużyna musiała być zespołem siatkarskim. Skoro mieli libero, przebijali piłkę i zamierzali grać mecz na plaży… Rzeczywiście, w miasteczku od jakiegoś czasu wspominano, że miejscowy klub siatkówki zdołał wyżebrać u jakichś graczy z odległej prefektury zgodę na towarzyski mecz na piasku. Ogura nie raz i nie dwa przyglądał się ich rozgrywkom – czasem na szkolnym boisku, parę razy na plaży. Swego czasu pomieszkiwał ponad dwa lata u dziadków i, odseparowany od swojej kumpelskiej paczki, zaprzyjaźnił się całkiem blisko z gromadką tamtejszych rozrabiaków. Siatkówka była wtedy najbardziej ukochanym tematem szefa bandy. Makoto wrócił w rodzinne strony, więzi z nowymi przyjaciółmi rozluźniły się, a częściowo bezboleśnie rozeszły, jednak sentyment do siatkówki budził się czasem znienacka. Miejscowi sportowcy stanowili raczej gromadkę beztroskich plażowiczów, od przypadku do przypadku gromadzących się wokół siatki, a nie prawdziwą drużynę, ale miło im będzie kibicować. Jeszcze milej, uznał Makoto, będzie pokibicować tym przyjezdnym ptaszkom! Jak to oni się…? Karasuno? Dawaj, Karasuno! Zapakował brzoskwinkę dla Sugi (chłopak się gotów objeść przed meczem i brzuch mu wybuli!), drożdżówkę z dżemem dla kapitana (tak, to na pewno dżem śliwkowy, nie, nie, nie bierzcie tej ze śliwkami, dajcie mu tę z dżemem!), cztery mieszane (Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi), z rabarbarem tylko jedną i na wynos(„Ale ty zjesz gryza, Asahi! Musisz skosztować!"), serową również na wynos i – niespodzianka – dwa pączki z cukrem-pudrem.

\- Trener powiedział, że pójdą z Takedą-sensei na obiad, ale przecież nie możemy ich zostawić bez lunchu!

\- Weźmiemy dla nich te śmieszne kulki! Ukai-sensei doceni kulkę! Po-czu-ki?

\- Pączki! – poprawił Makoto. Tymczasem As Karasuno nerwowo liczył na palcach.

\- Ale na dwa nam nie…

\- Dziś dwa pączki w cenie jednego! – Ogura czym prędzej dopakował pączki do drożdżówek, wepchnął papierową torebkę klientom i odgonił ich niecierpliwym machaniem. – No! Zapraszamy ponownie!

Odeszli, weszli w zaułek – wyższy chłopak stawiał długie, swobodne kroki, chwilami tylko zatrzymywał się, zaniepokojony, czy kolega za nim nadąża, i drobił jak sarenka w miejscu. Niższy nie miał jednak problemów z nadążaniem – sadził wielkie susy przed siebie, czasami wyprzedzając towarzysza, czasem obiegając go w kółko, cały czas gadając i pogryzając drożdżówkę. Makoto odprowadził go wzrokiem – i usiadł na chwilę za ladą, przecierając oczy.

Ukai!

Może to jakiś inny Ukai-siatkarz, może to obcy facet skądinąd. Ale! Ukai! Tutaj!

Ten narwany pirat siatkowy!

Życie było jednak piękne.

Kilkanaście drożdżówek i aż dwadzieścia pączków później (niezły utarg, nieźle szło!) do stoiska z wypiekami jak przyciągnięci magnesem przywędrowali następni amatorzy brzoskwini z kruszonką. Makoto powitał ich uśmiechem i przyglądał się, jak widok apetycznych drożdżówek budzi miękki, rzewny blask w poważnych i surowych oczach solidnie zbudowanego nastolatka.

\- Ooo, jakie ładne rzeczy tu dziś sprzedają! Popatrz tylko, Suga. – Przywołał gestem towarzysza, oglądając się za nim z identycznym ciepłem w spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył bułeczki. Suga! Makoto aż się poderwał i wychylił zza kontuaru, wypatrując z zaciekawieniem tej drużynowej gwiazdy. Piękny bawidamek? Mocarny as serwisowy? Błyskotliwy strateg?

\- Oj, Daichi, Daichi. Mówiłem ci, że nie trzeba mi bułki! – Zza straganu z szalikami wyszedł przeciętnej postury nastolatek o łagodnym uśmiechu i blond-popielatych włosach, spłowiałych po wierzchu jak siwizna. – Przecież mogłem się obyć bez lunchu, Daichi.

\- Wicekapitan Kruków Karasuno musi zjeść porządny lunch! – zgromił go towarzysz.

\- Wicekapitan zawalił sprawę i nie zabrał pudełka z lunchem, więc groźny kapitan Kruków Karasuno powinien wyciągnąć wobec niego konsekwencje, a nie ganiać przez pół miasta, żeby kupić mu coś do jedzenia – skontrował rozbawiony wicekapitan. Podszedł bliżej do lady, przyjrzał się z aprobatą drożdżówkom, powitał uprzejmie sprzedawcę. Nic specjalnego – średni wzrost, jakiś tam muskuł był, ale niekoniecznie atletyczny. Popielaty blondyn, wielkie, brązowe oczyska, okrągła buźka. Nic specjalnego. Podniósł głowę – ot, tak, nienachalnie - i opromienił stoisko uśmiechem. Makoto uniósł jedną brew. Nie takie rzeczy już w życiu widział, a Kiyoshi nauczył go wszystkiego o słodkich uśmiechach. Ale – niech tam, ten chłopak coś w sobie miał. Ogarnął bacznym wzrokiem bułki, położył ręce na ramionach towarzysza, posterował nim w stronę śliwek.

\- Aaach! Śliwka! I mają to takie białe! To nie waniliowe, prawda? Nie może być waniliowe!

\- Kruszonka! – pouczył go pan Ogura. – To są drożdżówki ze śliwką i kruszonką. I nie mają ani skraweczka wanilii.

\- Mniam! – Chłopak aż zatarł ręce, a zza jego pleców ten cały Suga puścił oko do sprzedawcy.

\- Kapitan Kruków Karasuno zamawia bułkę ze śliwką.

\- I z brzoskwinią dla wicekapitana!

\- Druga bułka się przyda – przyznał bez wahania wicekapitan. – Hinata na pewno będzie głodny.

\- Hinata! I Kageyama! Ojjj, rzeczywiście, trzeba by nakarmić dzieciaki! Na pewno wydali kasę na pamiątki i nie pomyśleli, żeby coś zjeść – zatroskał się ojcowsko kapitan. – Zaraz… Ile my mamy pieniędzy, Koushi?

Po przeszukaniu kieszeni udało im się uzbierać całkiem pokaźną kupkę monet, którą Suga zgrabnie przejął od kolegi.

\- Musimy się spieszyć i zanieść je do klubu, zanim nasze pierwszaki objedzą się batonami! – ostrzegł z troską. Nie wydawał się jednak szczerze obawiać, że koledzy rzeczywiście rzucą się na czekoladę – raczej popatrywał spod oka na kapitana, żeby sprawdzić, czy wywarł odpowiednie wrażenie. Chyba mu się to udało – postawny chłopak zaraz się bardziej wyprostował, zmrużył oczy, wypiął pierś i ogólnie zaczął się prezentować o wiele bardziej imponująco i przywódczo.

\- Już ja im wpierniczę za objadanie się przed meczem! Chodźmy zaraz, trzeba przypilnować, żeby zjedli bułkę i mieli siłę biegać po piasku! Musimy zwyciężyć!

\- Kruki Karasuno latają wysoko! Nie damy się pokonać! – dopingował go towarzysz, szybciutko wskazując sprzedawcy towar do zapakowania. – Śliwka… I może dżem… I mak… Zresztą, jak znam tych pierwszaków, i tak się podzielą po pół z każdej. Dwie z jabłkami, to ich zaskoczy, Tsukishimie dobrze zrobi trochę zaskoczenia. A ta milusia tutaj?

\- Budyniowa!

\- Doskonale, nasz As zasłużył na walkę w budyniu. Daichi, popatrz, jakie fajne paseczki, co to może być?

\- Imbir w cukrze? – podsunął niepewnie Daichi. – A nie zapomnij…

\- Ja o niczym nie zapominam, Daichi, a ty zapomniałeś, że miałeś zobaczyć, czy są tu pocztówki z Godzillą! Mieliśmy wysłać do klubu siatkarskiego liceum Nekomy kartkę z wyjazdu, a Hinata obiecał ich rozgrywającemu, że przyśle Godzillę. Narwane to wszystko, ale co nam szkodzi?

\- Godzilla! Co ja mam z tymi pierwszakami! No dobrze, zobaczę, a ty zapłać. – Łapiąc się za głowę, kapitan drużyny odmaszerował do stoiska z pocztówkami. Jego przyboczny odprowadził go zadowolonym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się z powrotem do sprzedawcy pieczywa.

\- Ten imbir…?

\- To jest rabarbar! – objaśnił go Makoto.

\- Ach! – Chłopak zachichotał pod nosem. – Wezmę jedną za samą nazwę! Proszę mi zapisać na torebce, przeliteruję to naszemu libero! I jeszcze trzy takie tańsze…

\- Pączki?

\- Pączki, może takie z syropem.

\- Lukier.

\- Właśnie takie. Dla trenera, menedżera i kolegi, który dopiero dojedzie następnym promem. A już myśleliśmy, że się nie zjawi! To będzie wszystko.

Podsunął sprzedawcy monety. Ogura Makoto uniósł tym razem obie brwi.

\- Zapomniał pan o drożdżówce z brzoskwinią – mruknął półgębkiem.

Klient uśmiechnął się spokojnie, rzucił okiem przez ramię, czy jego kolega na pewno już zapomniał pilnować zakupów pieczywa. Rozłożył ręce, lekko zawstydzony.

\- Niestety, zapomniałem portfela – odparł półgębkiem.

Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli dobrze liczył, chłopak i tak będzie miał zapas przekąsek aż do jutrzejszego wieczora. Ale, uznał Makoto, ten tu wicekapitan na pewno nie obeżre się nieodpowiedzialnie tuż przed ważnym meczem. Raczej gotów oddać nadmiar drożdżówek w dobre ręce kolegów. Cóż, nikt w tej drużynie nie będzie dziś głody. I dobrze! Sakramencko fajne chłopaki.

Dorzucił drożdżówkę z brzoskwinią za samą tę sakramenckość – i za matczyną niemal troskę, która malowała się w oczach klienta.

\- Nie powinien pan…

\- Do trzech pączków i tak przysługuje drożdżówka gratis. – Zignorował zmarszczone brwi chłopaka, chociaż – rzeczywiście – człowiek od razu czuł się zobowiązany do wytłumaczenia wszystkich swoich przewin, kiedy ta lekka z pozoru dezaprobata trafiała go między oczy. No proszę. A takie nic specjalnego! Sięgnął pod kontuar i wyciągnął podwójną paczkę serwetek z wizerunkiem Godzilli i profilem burmistrza – zostały tego krocie po wyborach, a on i tak zawsze zapominał rozdawać je dzieciakom.

\- Miłego wypoczynku w naszym kurorcie! – skwitował sprawę. Chłopak w końcu się poddał, przyjął towar z gratisami i podziękował z pięknym uśmiechem. Makoto kiwnął mu głową i odesłał precz machnięciem ręki. Schował się za skraj parawanu i zachichotał w kułak. Kruki Karasuno będą miały dzisiaj lunch wszechczasów.

\- Jest strasznie późno! Chłopcy na pewno już wrócili do klubu na trening!

\- I dobrze. Przyjdziemy na gotowe, od razu ustawię ich do ćwiczeń. A jak się nie rozgrzewali, tylko plotkowali jak dziewuszki o kramikach i sernikach, TO JA JUŻ IM POKAŻĘ REŻIM TRENINGOWY! Musimy pokonać tych tutejszych wędkarzy!

\- HARPUNNIKÓW.

Cisza.

Wysoki, opalony blondyn z papierosem w kąciku ust i nieduży, zaaferowany brunet w okularach odwrócili się powoli w stronę straganu, z którego dobiegło ich groźne warknięcie. A za ladą Ogura Makoto stanął w groźnej pozie z rękami opartymi na biodrach, wypiął szeroką pierś, obleczoną w fartuch piekarski, i zmierzył się wzrokiem z Ukaiem Keishinem, niegdysiejszą gwiazdą podwórkowej siatkówki.

\- O, szlag! – wykrzyknął Ukai, zdumiony. – Ogura! Ty stary kaszalocie! Co ty tu robisz?!

\- Przebywam – odparł kwaśno Makoto. – Od pięciu lat tu pracuję, i nawet masz mój adres. Pełnię straż na bulwarze i miażdżę bezczelnych turystów, którzy obrażają dobre imię naszych siatkarzy!

Cisza.

Drobniutki okularnik szarpnął się nerwowo za guziki grzecznie zapiętej koszulki i wodził zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem od swego towarzysza do napastliwego sprzedawcy bułek. Keishin zmrużył groźnie oczy, zacisnął dłonie w pięści, schylił lekko czoło. Makoto wychylił się bardziej zza kontuaru, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. A potem – frrt! – wyrwał mu z zębów papierosa.

\- Nie pal nad moimi pączkami, nałogowcu! Towar mi zasmrodzisz! – wyszczerzył bezczelnie zęby. – Zapłacisz mandat za palenie na bulwarze i jaki to będzie przykład dla twoich ptaszątek?!

Ukai wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, przechylił się przez ladę i wyściskał Makoto, poklepując go dziko po plecach.

\- Nie zwal drożdżówek, piracie! No już, już. Zapomniałeś, że tu mieszkam?! No ładnie. Żebym się od obcych ludzi dowiadywał, że nawiedzisz moje miasto?!

\- A, tego. – Zawstydzony, Ukai skrzywił się z zakłopotaniem i spuścił wzrok na sznurówki butów. – Jakoś… A, to jego wina, o! To jest Takeda Ittetsu z Liceum Karasuno, menadżer mojej drużyny. To on załatwił nam ten mecz, zmolestował ludzi do wyrzygu i w końcu się zgodzili. Nawet się nie zastanawiałem, gdzie to jedziemy!

\- Ja… Ukai-san, ja nie molestuję ludzi! – strwożył się Takeda. – Ja… Tylko się staram! Dla dobra drużyny!

\- Molestuje – mruknął Ukai Ogurze.

\- Wygląda na takiego – mruknął Ogura Ukaiowi.

\- Nikogo nie molestowałem… - jęknął menadżer.

\- Ale, skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będziemy?! Słyszałeś o moich Krukach?! Ha! Chłopaki ciągle się uczą, ale to najwyższy czas, żeby zaczęto ich zauważać! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie mamy asy w rękawie! Błyskawiczne szybkie serwy i…

\- Uuuu-kai! – Makoto pokręcił głową. – Nie mów do mnie wyrażeń, których nie rozumiem, bo pomyślę, że mnie obrażasz!

\- Co ja mam z tobą! – Blondyn pokręcił głową z udawaną desperacją. – Takie siatkarskie antytalencie! Z twoim grzbietem! Marnotrawstwo!

\- Też mi coś. Ja przynajmniej mam kartę wędkarską, ha. A ty z trudem umiesz znaleźć rybę we własnej, sklepowej zamrażarce! – dociął mu Ogura. Obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Ostatnimi laty często wymieniali smsy – Makoto zwykle zwijał kramik, kiedy tylko wyprzedał wszystkie bułki, ale Ukai, dyżurując w sklepie matki, nieraz przesiadywał tam całe godziny bez ani jednego klienta albo wyklinał w wiadomościach tekstowych na niewidzialne puszki tuńczyka, przyczajone nie wiadomo gdzie flaszki z oliwą czy tajemnicze manka w szeregach rolek papieru toaletowego.

\- A, hmmm, w temacie wędkarstwa… - Takeda ożywił się i podszedł bliżej do lady. – Wie pan coś o tutejszej drużynie?

\- Wiem, że nie nazywają się Wędkarze, tylko Harpunnicy – przypomniał z naciskiem Makoto. – Ale szczerze mówiąc, cudów tam nie ma. Przyjdę na mecz, ale raczej po to, żeby podopingować wasze Kruki.

\- Moje Kruki daleko zajdą! Tylko trzeba ich porządnie wziąć pod bat! Niech się nauczą polegać na sobie! Już ja ich ustawię! Muszę lecieć, bo trening… Szlag. – Ukai przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie rozdarty. Miło było zobaczyć starego kumpla, ale Kruki Karasuno czekały na swojego trenera. Makoto machnął ręką i klepnął Keishina w ramię.

\- Idź, wychowuj swoją dziatwę na prawdziwych siatkarzy. Jutro po meczu możecie mnie zaprosić na wspólne świętowanie i wtedy sobie pogadamy. Co ty na to?

\- Super! – ucieszył się szczerze Ukai. Po czym natychmiast zmarszczył brwi, zaniepokojony. - Tylko nie waż się pisnąć słowa przy dzieciakach o… No, wiesz o czym! – syknął groźnie.

\- O czym?! – zainteresował się Takeda.

\- Oooo! – zamyślił się Makoto z błogim uśmiechem. – No, nie wiem… Twoje chłopaki mogłyby uznać tę historię za bardzo pouczającą…

\- Zginiesz w mękach, kaszalocie! – obiecał mu Ukai, a sprzedawca bułek wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Oj, Keishin, Keishin, nie ma się czego wstydzić… Ale, skoro tak ci zależy… - Uchylił się przed ciężką pięścią kumpla i mrugnął do jego towarzysza. – Lepiej już idźcie, bo wasza drużyna już czeka na was, przytupując. Jeszcze pomyślą, że się obściskujecie na molo!

\- E? – zdziwił się Ukai.

\- Y? – przestraszył się Takeda.

\- Sio mi stąd. I do zobaczenia jutro!

\- Do jutra. – Ukai uścisnął dłoń kolegi. – Ale może… Kupiłbym tych twoich bułeczek dla chłopaków? One nawet ładne!

\- No ba! – Ogura spojrzał z dumą na swój towar. – Wysyłałem ci przecież zdjęcia, niedowiarku! Ale… Przyjmiesz dobrą radę?

\- Hę?

\- Kup im najwyżej po małym pączku. Raczej już nic więcej nie zmieszczą. A dla was zapakuję po drożdżówce, może jabłko z rabarbarem? O, proszę.

Keishin wzruszył ramionami, zdziwiony, ale nie protestował. Zabrali bułki, zapłacili.

\- No to do jutra, kaszalocie! I nie spóźnij się! Dokopiemy tym waszym harcownikom!

\- Harpunnikom, ty tępy piracie. Przyjdę, muszę zobaczyć, czy nie zamęczasz tych biednych pisklątek zanadto. Do jutra!

Ogura Makoto machał przez chwilę za odchodzącym przyjacielem i jego kolegą.

\- Smacznego lunchu, piracie… Naprawdę, więcej nie zmieścicie.

Ukai Keishin dziarskim krokiem wkroczył do sali gimnastycznej. Oczekiwał, że przynajmniej większość gromadki Kruków będzie już przerzucać piłki przez siatkę, a Kageyama z Hinatą będą się zajadle gonić dookoła sali. Cóż, dopóki po takiej zabawie byli w stanie natychmiast w pełnej synchronizacji ustawić się karnie na boisku i współpracować przy wystawie, trener nie odmawiał im prawa do przekomarzanek. Ale – w klubie panowała cisza, a przy siatce nie było nikogo.

\- Może jeszcze nie wrócili z miasta? – podsunął Takeda. Ukai spojrzał na niego i bez słowa ruszył w stronę bocznej salki, którą przeznaczono im na nocleg. Jeżeli te durne dzieciaki na dzień przed meczem włóczyły się bez sensu po mieście i objadały cukrowymi szaszłykami… Już on im… Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia – i natychmiast zobaczył wszystkie swoje Kruki z wyjątkiem nieobecnego Tanaki, siedzące w kręgu między posłaniami z karimat. Uspokoił się na ten widok – a zaraz potem zaniepokoił jeszcze bardziej.

\- Co jest z wami?! Co to ma być?! Wywołujecie duchy?! Na salę! Do roboty! Ja wam pączki kupuję, żeby was podbudować do treningu, a wy się tu rozsiadacie i…?

Zgodny jęk rozpaczy, który rozległ się na wzmiankę o pączkach, pohamował nieco gniewną tyradę Ukaia. Trener podszedł bliżej – i wtedy je zobaczył.

Pączki. Drożdżówki. Drożdżówki. Pączki. Pączki i drożdżówki, drożdżówki z pączkami. Poukładane zachęcająco na ozdobnych serwetkach – serwetkach z Godzillą?! Ukai przetarł oczy i podszedł bliżej. We wnętrzu kręgu ułożony były zatrważający nadmiar słodkich bułek, zorganizowanych w zgrabne gromadki, każda z imienną karteczką wskazującą właściciela.

\- Ukai-san… Ratuj nas! – błagał Hinata. Rękami trzymał się za brzuch, a przy karteczce z jego imieniem leżały jeszcze dwie bujne drożdżówki.

\- A miało być tak pięknie! – Kageyama zgromił mrocznym spojrzeniem drożdżówkę z serem i makiem. Nie zareagowała. – Wróciliśmy pierwsi, znaleźliśmy serwetę, zrobiliśmy wizytówki dla każdej drożdżówki…

\- My zaraz po nich, i dołożyliśmy nasze drożdżówki do puli, i dorysowałem irysy do wizytówek, przepraszam cię, Tsukki, wiem, że wolałbyś motylki! – kajał się Yamaguchi.

\- Idiota – mruknął Tsukishima, bez większego przekonania. Wyglądał, jakby zjadł o jednego pączka za dużo.

\- A my… Przynieśliśmy dla wszystkich drożdżówki i… Okazało się, że wszyscy już mają drożdżówki! – Azumane łypnął nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem na Nishinoyę. Libero fuknął gniewnie i pogroził pięścią opornym bułkom.

\- Zaraz wszystko zjemy! Zobaczysz, że zjemy! – obiecywał groźnie. – Daichi-san i Sugawara-kun też nam kupili drożulki! Co sobie pomyślą, jak ich nie zjemy?!

Daichi zakrył oczy i najwyraźniej nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. A Sugawara z pogodną miną niewzruszonej Matki Boskiej zasiadł wygodnie, otoczony ze wszystkich stron pięknymi drożdżówkami z brzoskwinią.

\- Żal mi je zjeść, są takie śliczne! – Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco do trenera. – I tak uroczo wyglądają na serwetkach, które nam dał ten miły sprzedawca pieczywa.

\- Sprzedawca… Pieczywa! – powtórzył wolno Ukai. Ach, tak?! Wydało się! To stąd ten pokrętny kaszalot wiedział, że jego Kruki nie będą miały ochoty na drożdżówki!

\- Zabiję zdrajcę – zaprzysiągł solennie, aż chłopcy odsunęli się od niego, wystraszeni. Takeda Ittetsu podbiegł bliżej, gotów rozładować atmosferę.

\- Jakoś… Może… Damy im radę? – zaszemrał niepewnie. – I… Popatrz, Ukai-san, my też mamy swój przydział! Oj, chłopcy, nie powinniście byli… - Urwał. Zjedli z Ukaiem obfity obiad, a potem jeszcze po drożdżówce w drodze do klubu. Dwa pękate pączki, przygotowane dla nich przez chłopaków, na pewno się już nie zmieszczą.

\- Ano. – Daichi pokiwał ponuro głową. – Nie powinniśmy. Ale… - Zerknął na swojego wicekapitana, wpatrzonego błogo w drożdżówki jak kwoka w wyjątkowo udane jajka. Prychnął – a już po chwili śmiał się tak dziko, że łzy mu ciekły z oczu. Po minucie cała drużyna tarzała się ze śmiechu wśród drożdżówek, poklepując się po plecach i proponując sobie nawzajem as serwisowy pączkiem, szybkie odbicie seromakiem albo obronę przed drożdżówką budyniową.

\- Ratuj nas, sensei! – wydyszał Daichi między parkosyzmami śmiechu. – Odkąd przyszliśmy i wszystkie te buły się… Zmasowały… Iiiiiik! Nie możemy przestać!

Rechotali jak stado szczęśliwych motocykli – nawet Tsukishima z wyraźnym trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech i w dodatku klepnął Sugawarę po kolanie. Ukai pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

\- Jak trwoga, to do trenera, tak?! Już ja wam przyłożę za takie mazgajstwo! Zaraz wam dołożę!

Bez wahania wyrwał Takedzie torbę z zakupami – i dołożył każdemu z Kruków po pączusiu. Zatchnęło ich tylko na moment – zaraz potem znowu zanosili się śmiechem, tym razem wspólnie z trenerem i menadżerem.

\- Dość tego, dosyć! – zażądał Ukai, ocierając łzy śmiechu z kącików oczu. – Musimy się pozbierać i wznowić trening, bo Harpunnicy przejadą po was jak po śledziach! Odłóżcie te frykasy na kolację, tylko niech Sugawara zje chociaż jedną! Słyszysz, młody?! Nie urządzaj im ołtarzyka! Ale że ładne, to prawda.

Chłopcy pokiwali z przekonaniem głowami, z aprobatą obejmując wzrokiem Sugę i jego drożdżówkowy ornament. Ukai zatarł dłonie i podniósł się z karimaty.

\- Najpierw – powiem dwa słowa jednemu durnemu sprzedawcy bułek – oznajmił złowieszczo. – A potem, cóż, z pełnym brzuchem wiele się nie nabiegamy. Na początek potruchtamy trochę i zastanowimy się, czy nam te zapasy nie wyschną do jutra.

\- Nic się nie martw, Ukai-sensei! – uspokoił go Sugawara, jednym palcem wycierając lukier z kącika ust. Rzut oka upewnił trenera, że zamiast za brzoskwiniowe drożdżówki, chłopak zabrał się za nadprogramowego pączka. Cóż, jeśli zamierza zmarnować dobre bułki… Ogurze wiele można było zarzucić, ale te jego europejskie przysmaki były naprawdę przepysznościowe. Sugawara tymczasem z błogą miną oblizywał się po pączku i kiwał głową.

\- Nie zdążyliśmy wam powiedzieć, bo… Spadł na nas deszcz bułek! – uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. – Tanaka-san do nas dojedzie następnym promem! Przysłał smsa Daichiemu, mieli jakieś… Problemy techniczne z dojazdem i przegapił pociąg. Ale już jest w drodze do nas!

\- AAaaaa! – Nishinoya zerwał się i odtańczył triumfalny pląs radości, omal nie miażdżąc swoich drożdżówek. – Tanaka! Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz!

\- Cudownie! Zagramy wszyscy razem! Pokonamy tych Hokeistów! – Hinata nie posiadał się z radości.

\- Harpunistów! – poprawił go z wyższością Kageyama. – Dobrze, dobrze! Poćwiczymy w pełnym składzie!

\- To są Harpunnicy – skorygował z rozbawieniem trener. – Dobre wieści, faktycznie, zwłaszcza dla tych bułek. Głodny i prosto z podróży, ucieszy się z przekąski!

\- Ach! A my mu kupiliśmy tylko jednego pączka! – zmartwił się Sugawara.

\- Ja mu oddam moją drożdżówkę! – Azumane bez wahania przesunął bułkę w stronę karteczki z napisem „Tanaka Ryuunosuke".

\- I ja, i ja! – domagał się Shouyou. Wszyscy rzucili się obdarowywać nieobecnego nadal Tanakę europejskim pieczywem – wkrótce przy jego wizytówce zgromadził się pokaźny zapas bułek.

\- E tam! To jest nic! – Nishinoya z namaszczeniem umieścił tam jeszcze jednego pączka. – Ryuu sobie z tym raz-dwa poradzi!

\- Tanaka-sempai wszystkich nas ocali! – Hinata nie posiadał się z radości.

\- Aaa… Hmmm. – Suga lekko sceptycznym spojrzeniem zmierzył drożdżówki. – Jak już do nas dołączy, to… Hmmm… To razem damy sobie ze wszystkim radę!

\- Taaak!

\- Tajest!

\- Razem damy radę!

\- A pewnie, że tak!

sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości sms

 _Ty sukinkaszalocie! Natłukę ci do fartucha za te bułki! Naciągnąłeś moje ptaszki na jakieś stare zakalce!_

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Najpierw obrażasz moich Harpunników, a teraz śmiesz szargać dobre imię moich bułek?! To oznacza wojnę_!

/sygnał sms/

 _Dam ja ci wojnę, dam ci ogień i pożogę, ty sabotażysto, przed meczem moje chłopaki tak naćkać jak kaczki!_

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Młode, zdrowe chłopaki, zasłużyły na porządny posiłek! Aż miło było na nich patrzeć, swoją drogą, niezły zespół! Na pewno orzesz w nich jak stare grabie z kompleksem traktora. Niech mają coś od życia!_

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Mają mieć zapał do treningu, a nie brzuchy rozdęte ciastem! Zmasakruję cię i zakopię, a potem każę ci zjeść te wszystkie drożdżówki!_

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Słyszę o moich drożdżówkach i od razu robię się głodny. Akurat została jedna z jabłkiem i rabarbarem, zostawię ją sobie na podwieczorek._

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Jesteś podłym skunksem bez honoru._

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Nie rozpoznałbyś honoru nawet gdybym ci go upiekł z cynamonem!_

 _/sygnał sms/_

 _Będziesz miał jutro więcej tych z jabłkiem i rabarbarem?_

Makoto wystukał odpowiedź dla Ukaia, obiecując darmowe zestawy drożdżówkowe dla zwycięzców meczu, i schował telefon, śmiejąc się w kułak. Naprawdę, dobrze było spotkać starego kumpla i poznać te jego ptaszki. Niezłe dzieciaki! Szkoda, że trzeba było aż turystów, żeby udowodnić Makoto, jaką świetną drużyną mogą być licealiści z różnych klas.

 _Banda_.

Ukai w ciągu tych pięciu minut rozmowy zdążył mu się wypłakać w rękaw, jak to musi tłuc w te durne dziecięce łby, żeby nauczyć ich zrozumienia gry w drużynie i współpracy, i ducha zespołowego, i relacji stadnych. Ale nawet po tych kilku spojrzeniach – nawet nie na całość stada, tylko na pojedyncze grupki – Makoto miał bardzo dobre przeczucie, że Kruki Karasuno drużyną staną się znakomitą, zaś bandą już są, i to bezbłędną. A potrzeba było zarówno jednego, jak drugiego, żeby zostać naprawdę świetnym zespołem. Więc – do lotu, Kruki! Pokażcie, co jest warta dzisiejsza młodzież!

Ogura w znakomitym humorze sprzedał pięć pączków i mnóstwo pojedynczych drożdżówek, wysłał jeszcze kilka smsów do Keishina, zamachnął się pogrzebaczem na podejrzanie przyczajonego wyrostka i z zadowoleniem ogarnął najbliższą okolicę. Zdrowe, nadmorskie powietrze i pierwszorzędne europejskie bułki – oto czego trzeba, żeby przyciągnąć pożądany gatunek turystów. Może kiedyś tutejsza młodzież też się połapie, jak trzeba współgrać ze sobą. Na razie – marniutko. Ci młodzi ludzie w ogóle nie potrafili się komunikować. Przeciętna grupka o dowolnym przekroju płciowym na tutejszym deptaku reprezentowała zazwyczaj model „nie rozumiem cię, ale." Często było to „nie rozumiem cię, ale chodź, poobłapiamy się" albo „nie rozumiem cię i guzik mnie obchodzi", modne było „nie rozumiem cię, ale ja na pewno mam rację" z alternatywą „nie rozumiem cię, ale na pewno nie masz racji". „Nie rozumiem cię i lepiej bym wyglądała w tym topie" pojawiało się naprzemiennie z „nic nie rozumiem i mam to w dupie". Bolało to Ogurę, kiedy młodych ludzi – z definicji zobowiązanych do indywidualizmu i oryginalności – tak łatwo dawało się przypasować do jakichś banalnych kategorii. Zapatrzeni w siebie z takim zacięciem, że nie mieli czasu naprawdę przyjrzeć się ani sobie, ani innym. Makoto przygryzł wargi. Dziewczyna, która z zadartym do góry nosem maszerowała wzdłuż deptaka, nie chciałaby słuchać jego geriatrycznych wymówek. Drapieżna babka: króciusieńko obcięte włosy, nogi do samego nieba, skromne szmatki o militarnym kroju, mocny makijaż i mina rozjuszonej tygrysicy. W zestawie był, oczywiście, również chłopak: szedł o dobre dziesięć metrów za nią, twarz skrzywiona jak ze środy na piątek, a podbródek wykręcony prawie na azymut, żeby tylko nikt nie pomyślał, że idzie z tą wściekłą heterą. Tyle tylko, że z wiatrem i pod wiatr maszerowali dokładnie takim samym tempem i rytmem, jakby łączyła ich niewidzialna uprząż. Młodemu nic nie brakowało w kategorii drapieżnictwa: podgolona głowa, luźny, złowieszczo rozchełstany dres i kilometry żylastych kończyn mistrza ulicznych bójek. Pięknie. Żeby tylko nie próbowali z siebie upuścić pary na środku bulwaru. Na wszelki wypadek pogrzebacz powędrował na sam wierzch piecyka. Niestety, piękne wypieki według europejskiej receptury nie każdego zdołają sprowadzić ze ścieżek dżungli z powrotem między ludzi.

Ale żeby nawet nie zerknąć?!

Dziewczyna mijała kolejne stragany, jakby w ogóle nie istniały. Jej pięty coraz mocniej uderzały w asfalt, długie ręce o szkarłatnych paznokciach złowieszczo kołysały się przy biodrach. Rozpędu nabrała takiego, że do wystartowania biegiem brakowało jej jeszcze tylko odrobinkę przesady. Chłopak – jak przylutowany do panienki: skręcał, kiedy skręcała, przyspieszył, gdy przyspieszyła, kościste stopy kopały wściekle krawężnik. Mina skwaszona przeraźliwie, pod nosem groźne pomruki – wszystko razem gdzieś w pół drogi między wścieklizną, mordem i pianą na ustach, a ryknięciem rzęsistymi łzami. Makoto prewencyjnie wysunął na skraj lady najpiękniej pachnące waniliowe drożdżówki budyniowe z ajerkoniakiem. Dziewczyna minęła jednak również jego kram w kilku niedbałych susach. Cóż za…

Ach, nie.

Zatrzymała się na wysokości pluszowych żyraf. Po prostu stanęła jak wryta, nie patrząc na nic szczególnego, nie odwracając się, nie prostując zaciśniętych wściekle pięści. A tych kilka metrów za nią – czyli na wysokości pączków z lukrem – chłopak w dresie zatrzymał się jak przełączony pilotem, nadal nie zaszczyciwszy towarzyszki bezpośrednim spojrzeniem spode łba. Zamiast tego wściekłe spojrzenie wbił gdzieś poza własny łokieć, w skrawek parawanu Ogury.

Oooho-ho.

Za ladą Makoto zmrużył oczy, rozluźnił fartuch i stanął w lekkim rozkroku. Czasem drożdżówki ratowały przed głodem, depresją i spadkiem cukru – a czasami trzeba było je ratować choćby i własną piersią. Cóż, taki żywot sprzedawcy pieczywa.

\- Szlag, Jezu, kretynie ty, no szlag, no w nerkę Buddy! Czemu ja się muszę z tobą użerać?! – dziewczyna lunęła znienacka kwiecistym pomstowaniem, w ocenie Makoto nawet prawie kulturalnym, i z rozmachem odwróciła się w stronę towarzysza. On – oczywiście - głowa w dół, oczy w szparki, gapi się złym wzrokiem we własne sznurówki i udaje, że nie słyszy.

\- Ty łebie pusty jak piłka plażowa! Ty egoisto rozwydrzony! Wypchaj się i naćkaj swoim durnym meczem! To nie koniec świata! – wydarła się dziewczyna. Rzekomy egoista nie odpowiedział – jeszcze bardziej się spiął w sobie, a rzut oka na jego dłonie ukazał Makoto, że raz po raz przebiegają przez nie bardzo-bardzo nerwowe drgnięcia.

Albo dziewczynie przyjebie, albo ryknie?

\- Patrz się na mnie jak do ciebie mówię, ty jebucefale! – wykrzykiwała z zapałem jego towarzyszka. Jej też już mięsień pod okiem jakby zaczynał podrygiwać. – Przecież zdążysz na te zakichane igrzyska plażowe! Przestań mnie wreszcie sobaczyć, egoisto!

Ani nie odpowiedział, ani nie podniósł na nią głowy i Makoto zaczynał wyczuwać, że w tym właśnie tkwiła część problemu – w tej bardzo wymownie milczącej urazie. Bo gdyby chociaż _próbował_ sobaczyć…?

\- Szlag! Ciebie i te twoje zawsze najważniejsze na całym świecie duperszwance! I obie nerki Buddy! – Wsparła pięści na biodrach, podeszła o krok, potem o dwa. Zatrzymała się na wysokości drożdżówek z wanilią. Nabrała głęboko powietrza. Oko jej drgało, a Makoto definitywnie już sięgnął po gorący pręt.

\- No szlag! No Jezu, Buddo, no szlakurjanienożbyto, o rrrrany, przepraszam! Tak strasznie, strasznie cię przepraszam, Ryuunosuke!

Wyrzucone nagle do przodu ręce okazały się rozłożone na płask w geście poddaństwa, a usta dziewczyny wykrzywiły się w podkówkę – wyglądało to równie rozbrajająco, co raczej brzydko. Ta twarz nie była stworzona do mazgajstwa i Makoto zmarszczył brwi z dezaprobatą – o co tu chodziło? Chłopak poderwał wreszcie głowę, a sprzedawca poderwał pogrzebacz – po czym zaraz go opuścił. Na wyrazistej twarzy rozkwitła podkówka jeszcze bardziej rozdzierająca niż u dziewczyny, a mina była tak epickim portretem rozpaczy, oburzenia i krzywdy, że Ogura musiał przygryźć szelkę od fartucha, żeby się głośno nie roześmiać. Och, te uniesienia młodości… Przynajmniej jednak będzie mu oszczędzony romansowy sentymentalizm. Te identyczne podbródki, nosy i przyczajona potęga kościstych kończyn – może niekoniecznie bliźnięta, ale z pewnością nieodległe pokrewieństwo.

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! – wykrzyczał chłopak swoją rozpacz. – To była MOJA legitymacja! I MÓJ bilet! Co ty, ślepa jesteś?!

\- No – przyznała samokrytycznie. – Zebrałam rzeczy z rogu stołu, myślałam, że to moje prawko i kwit parkingowy. Gdzieś je tam ciepnęłam wieczorem. A ty… Tak się kokosiłeś do tego wyjazdu i polerowałeś ten durny bilet pędzelkiem! Myślałam, że na noc go schowasz pod poduszką! Ja… Nawet nie popatrzyłam, bo… No rany, no przestań już! Zaraz cię oddam chłopakom, pewnie nawet nie zauważyli, że cię nie ma! Wszystko jest dobrze, zdążysz na mecz!

\- Nie zdążyłem na pociąg! Nie pojechałem razem ze wszystkimi! – Chłopak szarpnął się za bluzę, jakby chciał zerwać ją z siebie i zbudować kurhan swej rozpaczy. – A po przyjeździe na pewno był wstępny trening! A po treningu na pewno był czas na łażenie po mieście!

Rozpacz dookoła niego gęstniała, a dziewczyna rozejrzała się, zafrasowana, szukając pociechy.

\- Możemy połazić teraz i…

\- Oni już na pewno z powrotem trenują! Przegapiłem dwa treningi!

\- Szlag. Może poczekali i…

\- SPOWOLNIŁEM MOJĄ DRUŻYNĘ! Jestem takim zerem… Nie upilnowałem biletu na pociąg…

\- Oż w nerę, no Ryuu, nie pękaj, moja wina, pamiętasz?! No już, już. Obkradłam cię z biletu i legitymacji, zła siostra, normalnie jak z Szekspira. No już, już, pójdziemy szybciutko i dołączysz…?

\- MIELIŚM Y RAZEM Z NOYĄ WYSŁAĆ POCZTÓWKĘ DO KIYOKO-SAN! I wszystko przegapiłem!

Po tym rozpaczliwym okrzyku nastała cisza, która zakłuła w uszy Makoto na tyle dotkliwie, żeby prawie poczuł się jak intruz. Ale tylko prawie – odchrząknął więc głośno. Dziewczyna odblokowała się błyskawicznie i zupełnie znienacka rzuciła na brata, łapiąc go za gardło.

\- Yyy!

\- Nishinoya – wysyczała cichym, jadowitym szeptem. – Nishinoya poszedł bez ciebie i wysłał bez ciebie kartkę do Shimizu. Bez ciebie. Tak twoim zdaniem było?

Analiza potrwała zaledwie krótki moment.

\- Nie zrobiłby mi tego! – Chłopak rozświetlił się nadzieją jak kościsty inkubator torpedy fotonowej. – Noya nie zrobiłby mi czegoś takiego!

\- No! – Pięść o szkarłatnych paznokciach palnęła go dobitnie w ciemię. – Weź się ogarnij, ciemnoto. Co o mnie ludzie powiedzą, siostra tępego brata!

\- A ja?! Brat ślepej siostry! – dogryzł jej natychmiast oburzony chłopak. – Cud, że cię drogówka nie sprawdziła z tą moją legitymacją! Cud, że nas i teraz po drodze nie zamknęli!

Szturchnęła go pod żebro z siłą czułego nosorożca.

\- Teraz wiozłam brata na ważny mecz – oznajmiła dobitnie. – Drogówka może mi cmoknąć zderzak.

\- Heeee!

\- Haaaa!

Uśmiechy mieli identyczne, jak dwa nieco tylko gruboskórne rekiny. Makoto po prostu nie mógł im odpuścić.

\- Państwo prosto z trasy? Samochodem na nasz odległy skrawek plaży? Z pewnością bez lunchu! – zacmokał z dezaprobatą. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego z rozmachem, gotowa zmiażdżyć nachalnego handlarza – ale stanęła oko w oko z truskawką w kruszonce.

\- Eee tam! – Jej brat był bardziej odporny na owocki. Ale Ogura już sięgał po grubszy kaliber.

\- Może… Oryginalną drożdżówkę z rabarbarem?

 _Poleca Nishinoya Jakkolwiekmunaimię_.

No proszę, rabarbar zadziałał bez pudła. Chłopak błysnął okiem i poklepał się po żołądku.

\- Powinienem coś przejeść szybkiego, taka bułka akurat, nie popsuje mi formy – oznajmił siostrze.

\- Mały Gigant też nie dotarł na szczyt dzięki postom i ascezom! – przyznała ochoczo. Już po chwili wgryzali się w drożdżówki, przewracając z błogością oczami.

\- Aaaa… Mmmm… Bomba! Raa… Rarbararowa bomba! Powinienem kupić jeszcze jedną dla Noyi!

\- Mmmm… Czekaj, niech przełknę, kupimy twoim chłopakom buły, niech prędzej zapomną o tej naszej kompromitacji.

\- O takiej kompromitacji się nie da zapomnieć!

\- Milcz i jedz rarbarberę. A pan niech mi zapakuje… Hmmm… Cztery takie, cztery takie, cztery takie. O, kurna! Patrz, Ryuu, jakie słitaśne.

Oboje z dezaprobatą odsunęli się o krok od drożdżówki z brzoskwinią. A potem się nad nią z namysłem pochylili.

\- E… Kogo liczyłaś? Trenera i Takedę-senseia? Wszystkich chłopaków? I jeszcze po jednej dla nas?

\- Pan wymieni jedną śliwkę na to takie. Jest taki jeden słitaśny, co ją zje – zadysponowała klientka, nie zaszczycając brata odpowiedzią. Makoto zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nie miał jeszcze demencji – chłopcy wspominali o nieobecnym koledze, który dotrze później, a ta dwójka mówiła o igrzyskach plażowych i treningach. Na pewno stanowili z Krukami Karasuno jedną wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę – która nie potrzebowała już więcej drożdżówek.

A poza tym, Ukai by go zabił.

\- Hej! Chłopie! Pakujesz, czy nie? Mam tam wejść za ladę?!

Pomalowany paznokieć zakiwał się lekko.

Decyzja została podjęta szybko i z przekonaniem. Ukai, uznał Ogura Makoto, był niegroźny. Zupełnie nie był groźny.

\- Już pakuję, madame…

\- TANAKAAAA-SEMPAI!

\- Ryuu!

\- Jesteś!

\- Chodź, zjesz coś.

\- Zjesz dużo, musisz dużo zjeść przed meczem.

\- Siadaj, bracie, dobrze, że jesteś.

\- Ryuunosuke-kun, tak bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Zacznij od śliwkowych, śliwkowe są najlepsze. Ale trzy to góra…

\- Dobrze że jesteś, Tanaka-kun. Zaparzyć ci herbaty na popitkę?

Saeko z lekką konsternacją obserwowała, jak jej brat został najpierw przyjęty na łono drużyny z dzikim entuzjazmem, wyściskany, wyklepany, wytarmoszony, a następnie – usadzony do posiłku. Dookoła niego błyskawicznie urosło drożdżówkowe wzgórze z wysepkami pączków.

\- Mam starego kumpla w tym mieście. – Trener Ukai rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Uznał za dobry dowcip nawciskać chłopakom bułek. Suga z pół tuzina nazbierał tych zakichanych brzoskwinek! A zjeść naraz zdołał tylko dwie.

\- Aaaach. – Dziewczyna dyskretnie ukryła za plecami torbę z pieczywem. – Baaardzo dowcipny sprzedawca bułek. Chyba znam ten typ… Musiałam się z nim zetknąć.

Ukai machnął ręką, bagatelizując problem.

\- Zabiję go i będzie z głowy. Jutro mamy mecz, nie możemy sobie zawracać głowy takimi bzdetami! Nie pozwolę, żeby moje Kruki się ośmieszyły przed tą nadmorską zakałą cukiernictwa! – Pogroził pięścią niebiosom i odległemu Makoto. Saeko pokiwała powoli głową.

\- Taaak…

Spojrzała na brata. Siedział na podłodze, otoczony drożdżówkami i kolegami z drużyny, a w wyciągniętych sztywno rękach trzymał jakąś lepką, okrągłą bułę.

\- SUGAWARA-SAN! Kupiłeś mi paczuka!

\- Pączka, baranie.

\- Ach, Tsukki, naprawdę zapamiętałeś te pączki!

\- Pomyślałem, że będziesz głodny…

\- Ale drożdżówki z rabarbarem są NAJLEPSZE!

\- No chyba, że NAJLEPSZE! Ale Noya! Sugawara-sempai kupił mi pączaka!

\- Ty go nie kontempluj, Tanaka, tylko jedz, bo jak się wkurzę…

\- O, Boże. Tanaka-san! Zjedz jeszcze jednego! Szybko!

\- Sugawara-san! Kupiłeś mi pacząka!

\- Ymmm… Pomyślałem…

\- Pomyślałeś o mnie! I kupiłeś mi pączaka! Sugawara-saaaaan!

EPILOG

Saeko popatrzyła przez chwilę, jak jej brat wzrusza się nad pączkiem, objęła wzrokiem barwną bandę Kruków gotowych do boju, pokiwała z zadowoleniem głową. Pożegnała pospiesznie trenera i menedżera drużyny.

\- Muszę się zbierać… Po drodze na parking mam coś do załatwienia na głównym deptaku.

\- O? – zdziwił się Ukai. Tanaka Saeko tylko zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

Tanaka Saeko, uznał Ukai Keishin, była bardzo, bardzo groźna.

\- Powodzenia, madame…

Saeko pomachała Kruczątkom, wetknęła torbę bułek pod pachę i wymaszerowała. Dłonie z czystym już teraz sumieniem zacisnęła w pięści. Ten sakramencki handlarz!  
Ach, jak jej to dobrze zrobi przed jazdą.

\- Zaraz sam zeżresz te dwanaście drożdżówek! Ładnie nas zrobiłeś! Wiedziałeś, że mają już zapas! Już ja cię urządzę!

\- Czternaście.

\- Cooo?!

\- Dołożyłem coś gratis. Dwie, bo trzynastka przynosi pecha.

Saeko poddała się i wybuchnęła w końcu śmiechem, potrząsając papierową torbą.

\- Czternaście! Ty świrze! Mój biedny braciszek został przytłoczony bułkami! Mało że się obeżre i przerąbie mecz, to przez rok mi będzie w domu opowiadał, jak to mu Suga-san kupił pączulka!

\- Te Kruki nie dadzą się tak łatwo. Ledwo ich poznałem, a już nie mam wątpliwości. Zostań na meczu, to się przekonasz, prowiant już masz.

\- Ja! Mecz! Prowiant! Ty…! Co ty w ogóle gadasz, niedojdo?! Kto ty w ogóle jesteś?!

Zanim się spostrzegła, był już po jej stronie lady i zaglądał jej głęboko w drożdżówki.

\- Ogura Makoto. Najlepsze drożdżówki w mieście. Szczególnie polecam te z truskawką. – Wyłowił jedną, odłamał połowę i kusząco zawiesił ją nad nosem dziewczyny. – Szkoda marnować okazję do zwiedzenia naszej pięknej plaży! Za pół drożdżówki mogę wystąpić jako… Półprzewodnik?

Oberwał torbą w skroń, ale bez przekonania.

\- Za te buły…!

\- Pewne rzeczy muszą pozostać między mną a Ukaiem… - Spuścił rzewnie rzęsy, od prawej strony uprószone mąką. – Przysięgałem, że nikomu nie zdradzę prawdy…

Błysk w ciemnym oku mógłby uczyć drapieżnictwa rekiny.

\- Więc… Ogura Makoto? O której kończysz z tym sklepikiem?

KONIEC


End file.
